Surprise, Surprise!
by linkinparkfan9799
Summary: This is a My Candy Love Creepypasta I wrote for one of the forum topics. This is a one-shot horror about when 'I' log onto My Candy Love during my birthday...


**A Linkinparkfan9799 Creepypasta**

**Surprise, Surprise!**

You know something? I thought my birthday was going to be like any other. With cake and presents and all the normal stuff, got that? Unfortunately, there was a certain something that happened. A certain something that had no cake or presents lying in wait...Just a heavy load of shock and terror.

I had come back from school, seeing as it was a Friday, and decided to kick back on my couch and do stuff on my laptop. I could write a story, make a signature, go on one of my favorite sites...So, I went on My Candy Love. I was thinking 'hey, why not spend some birthday time with friends?'. I was posting and laughing at some of the odd stuff on there. When dinner time came, I had to put the laptop down and leave for an hour.

The event was nice, and the food was delicious; how could I ever suspect anything bad to happen? First thing I did when I got back home was shut my bedroom door and open my laptop. Funny thing was, the password screen changed. Instead of blue and white along with my avatar picture and the password box, there was a black screen and a little red box. I typed my password in it and things got weirder.

'My' desktop opened up, but it wasn't my desktop; it was a black screen with only one enlarged icon in the center. I could recognize the pink cupcake from anywhere; My Candy Love. I double clicked, but the format was different. The stripes on the background were light red and black. My candy was wearing a party hat, and she seemed scared. There was a card in her hand, but I could only see the words 'HE'. I wanted to close out, because I had a guess on what that word was, but when I clicked the red 'X'...

**ERROR**: YOU ARE IGNORING MY PRESENT.

I got up and stormed to the door. I thought it was my dad trying to freak me out. On the knob was a red bow, and I could tell from my experience with horror games and stories that going out of the room was not an option. I went back to see a new message.

**IMPORTANT**: DECIDE (Stay/Leave)

Again, my experience with horror lead me to the decision that I had no other option but to stay. I clicked 'Stay' and the screen blacked out. Red letters that looked like blood popped up:

**GOOD GIRL**

A scream came, and the screen returned. I remember yelping a little myself. My candy was gone, a little red puddle on the ground where her feet were with the card on top with the word 'HELP'. The party hat was also there, a little red spec here and there from where the puddle must have splashed on it. The tabs still remained, but the home screen, where Chino would be saying 'Welcome to My Candy Love!' was just a black square. The house tab was red and black. The apartment tab had red leaking down from the top. City was the same. My Objectives had a doll that seemed to be my candy pinned to it with darts, while the dates and friends tab both were lacking the heads and instead had deranged faces with horns on their crowns.

The forums tab was the only remaining tab on the info box at the top right corner. Everything else was blackened out. I guessed that whatever horrific force that had my computer (or whatever sick prankster that hacked into my poor baby) wanted me to only go in these tabs, so I dared myself to. I already knew the home tab held nothing, so I decided to test the rest out.

A click to the apartment tab sent me into a trashed version of the apartment. It was like burglars came and robbed the place. It wasn't so scary, so I clicked on the door to go to the city. The door, however, just fell down and revealed a night sky with a red moon. _What is this, an early Halloween? _I thought.

The city had a black sky with a red moon, as mentioned before, but the buildings were entirely trashed and cars were parked on the streets. It confused me. I checked the objectives tab first. There was nothing there but '**FIND MY PRESENT**' in red letters like the '**GOOD GIRL'**. My Dates was blacked out, and My Friends just had '**ME**' with the same creepy lettering.

Going into the school (I couldn't tell how many APs I had with it blacked out), I saw that the halls were dark and red, with all the lockers opened and mauled. I went everywhere, but found nobody. Before I gave up, I tried another round. In the gym, everyone was sitting in a circle, which was strange considering that they don't show that kind of stuff.

"Hello," Castiel said, but his picture looked strange...The smile was so crooked and psychotic.

"Happy birthday!" Iris said, but there was something wrong; there were tears on her cheeks.

"Check the forums so they can say hi to," Lysander said. He seemed scared, but he was forcing a smile.

I did it. I checked the forums to try and see if there was anything, anything normal at all...But it was the worst mistake of my life. It was blacked out, and only one thing was there:

'Surprise, Surprise!'

I clicked it. Only one user had posted, and I didn't even know them. The hair was short and black, like normal. The eyes were closed in a happy way, and she was wearing a party hat. She had normal My Candy Love clothes, but the smile was too wide. All she posted was this:

'HAPPY BIRTHDAY'

I backed out to my apartment. The phone was lit up, so I clicked it...

I could see every candy, ones I didn't even friend. They had all sent the same message, and they all looked scared, with party hats on their heads...

'**WHY?! **'

I passed out eventually. Maybe when I was halfway down the screen. Later, I woke up on my couch, and my laptop was there. I opened it and checked everything. Dad was a little spooked, being right next to me, that I woke up so fast, but who cared. I checked everything, and all was normal...But I logged onto My Candy Love again, and I got a message. I opened it up, and it was from the same user.

_'Did you like your surprise?'_ it said.


End file.
